conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kop`ll
Notice* This is still currently very much a work in progress. Thus I apologize for mistakes and inconsistencies and ask that any who wish to contribute ideas to this language contact me first. Kop`ll is a language spoken by people who inhabit a fairly cold country perhaps surrounded by various seas or an ocean. Classification and Dialects A highly polysynthetic, almost exclusively suffixal language, with some aggulative qualities, consisting of two main dialects: inland and coastal, with minor phonetic differences only. Phonology Ongoing work in Progress. Consonants Ejective consonants occur in many words including the present tense form of almost all verbs. The three possible ejectives are p`, t`, k`, and ll` respectively, though the most common are p` ll` and t` do to their relatively more forward positioning. Vowels Diphthongs The possible dipthongs in Kop'll are ai̯, au, eo, and u̯i, as well as any number of other V+u combinations resulting from the use of the interrogative tense marker uu. Diphthongs are usually germinated with the second sound occasionally being stressed if it is in the front position. Phonotactics Syllables can be CV, VC, CVC, or an ejective consonant alone, (the p` in Kop`ll for example). Writing System Grammar Ongoing. Nouns Nouns have no declension patters in Kop`ll. Number is indicated through the use of adjectives, or adjectival verb phrases. Definiteness can be expressed in some senses with the emphatic suffixial adjective -llott. Nouns are however, able to inflect possession, as well as show there position as the topic, subject, and direct object within a sentence by the use of particle-like affixes. Verbs Kop`ll is very much a language of Verbs, having an extensive system of affixes. Verbs in Kop`ll conjugate for two tenses: present and past; two aspects: perfective and imperfective, in both the past and present tense; and nine moods: indicative, interrogative, imperative, optative, causative, conditional, subjunctive, contemporative, and participial; five voices: active, passive, middle, reciprocal, and valencial (indicates an animate or inanimate subject and/or topic). Verbs also agree with the person, in the form of suffixed inflectional pronouns and also regular suffixes. The infinitive form of all verbs ends in the labial-dental fricative, v. Most verbs are regular, though state-of-being verbs as well as a few other verbs maintain completely separate words for animate and inanimate subjects/topics. Syntax The default word order for transitive clauses is SOV. Likewise for intransitive clauses the default is SV. Adjectives precede nouns and take a possessive affix in order to effect the noun. Adverbs are almost entirely suffixial and occur directly before the person marker in the verb, which comes last. Prepositions come last in the sentence as the final affix of a given verb. Lexicon A work in progress to eventually be linked to from here. Example text Yengaai angkkyo ll’uyuilli, p`angilli yakong pobayeō ovallungu? Aŋyu ll’uyu, p`aŋilli yakoŋ pobayeō ovalluŋu? Translation: "Will your sister bring seal, bird, and cold drinks?" Or more casually, "Your sister's bringing seal, bird, and cold drinks, right?" Both top and bottom sentences are the same but the top is said using all the formal forms and the bottom is purely conversational omitting various inflections and such.Category:Languages __FORCETOC__